halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demakhis
RP Invite Yo Kjell this is the RP. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Temp Leave Kjell while I am temporarily leaving the RP for reasons I will not tell you can use my characters as long as you do not let them die or kill them. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ?? What is an IMP cannon?????? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ?? Also, cyborg???? They don't have cyborgs. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) . I would think that there has been quite ENOUGH Forerunner technology in this RP already, no offense, but downsized version of the halo cannon? Sounds really cheap. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:33, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm? You do know that as my personal creation, The Archive counts as one of my things? You can't simply split it in half, besides, it's partially a living Flood form now, allowing it to instantly regenerate. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:04, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Please use the proper term... We aren't rebels and would you mind explainng to me how did that robotic form got there? I was under the impression that the JINN no longer exist in the RP becuase it falls under AR's control since ONI can not contruct such a thing using forerunner tech. Bloodstar 14:17, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Archaic Memory Your not aloud to kill off main characters without their owners permission. I will ignore what you did to the Memory becuase Lysira was on it, near it, or under it. Please fix this at once. Bloodstar 14:22, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Oh! I am so sorry! I wil fix this at nce but the ' ''Memory is not destroyed.' Are you that red numbered user? Bloodstar 18:56, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you... Your real name is Demakhis? What is your nationality? Bloodstar 19:21, 25 May 2007 (UTC) The guard I should have been more descriptive i'm sorry... Those guards are equiped with sheilding and are sentinel captains. Anihlative Repetence owns them, did I spell that right? He made a page on them if you look for it. Quite facinating. Bloodstar 19:23, 25 May 2007 (UTC) As Bloodstar told you, the guards are Sentinel Captains; they have extremely powerful shielding and near equally powerful armor. See here for details on their defensive and offensive systems. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:42, 26 May 2007 (UTC) It's almost time It is almost time for it. I shall signal you when it is. You know what to do. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:01, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Kjell could you please tell me what Blake's username is. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:12, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Blake's username Kjell could you please tel me what Blake's username is? Before christmas. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:11, 28 May 2007 (UTC) God dammit Kjell!! What the hell is Blake's username?!?!?!?!?!?! Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 02:52, 29 May 2007 (UTC) It's ceromonial Like the covenant energy sword and the arbiter's armor. There are dfferent types of masks. Warrior, Cronicler, and councilor. If you ever played star craft the historian's mask looks like tassadar's face. If yu ever played Fable the warrier mask looks just like Jack of Blade's soul mask. and the Councilor's mask looks like an animal's head. Not real of course but there are 12 , each of the zodiac and ne extra representing a snake as a cobra. Twilightstorm 14:11, 29 May 2007 (UTC) CAF Go to Blake's userpage and you will see the stuff I have developed so far. Please give critisism and any other ideas that you might have. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 22:10, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ... Yes. Of course. I had Twilight destroy the ''Ragnarok... and Dusk wants to know if you are a girl. I'd say no. Her fiance gets very jealouse. Bloodstar 14:33, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Fine Fine you can add Red Orchestra but you must get a ratio of 100 points per death and in call of Duty 3 you must do really well. You have only a few more posts before it is time Kjell. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 21:52, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Kjell i you ever kill any of my men I will pull rank on you.. Just kidding but you have one more post left before it is time. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Because it is in preparation for a plan made up by me, V7G, and some other friends from my old school that I plan on using. (Please ignore my sig until I work out the bugs). 00:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Yay! I worked out the bugs in my sig! Nice try but you are'nt being promoted that easy. Kjell. I have made the transfer of the thing you wanted. I also have a UNSC spec ops team that you can put some of your characters in. The leader is Lt. Zau (Yes I know that it is Blake's Xbox live gamertag). Uh.. Why did you delete your Dorian Gray page? ok... I have a special Operations team for the UNSC can she be the commander? (Not really a question because I made her the commander already). I gave you the bomb you wanted. I am calling it Fireteam Blaze but I have not yet created an article for it. Zau is leader. Sarge is member. Sakura dead? She is dead...? She seemed like a nice character... Bloodstar 19:02, 1 June 2007 (UTC) "Modern" Weapons As you may or may not realize, the XM8, Zastava M93 Black Arrow, Colt M1911, KampfMesser 2000, Glock 35, Colt M4, PP-19 Bizon, KRISS, General Electric XM214, IMI Desert Eagle, and the XM320 are all likely over 500 years old, and are no longer in use by the time anything in the Halo universe occurs. As such, I would suggest that you replace these weapons with Halo weapons in your articles. Also, which is correct, Dorien Gray or Dorian Gray, because whichever is incorrect should redirect to the other. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:31, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Empire at War Kjell, remember to bring Empire at War tomorrow. If you do you shall be greatly rewarded. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 15:47, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Uh... Kjell you gave me the second Empire at War disk but you forgot the first one. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:19, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Kjell. Bring the first Empire at War disk and both red Orchestra disks to school tomorrow and I will fucking worship you. (Not really but a good example of what I might do). Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:08, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Lol! -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 13:05, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ¡Kjell usted idiota!! ¡Pare el pedir de cosas de la gente en español ¡Kjell usted idiota!! ¡Pare el pedir de cosas de la gente en español fricking!!! -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:36, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Outta Town Sorry bout me takin so long to reply... I was out of town for a while... Ummm... I guess you're approved! Just so you know, take the RP at an easy pace. Write long paragraphs of good stuff. It's better that way. Also, follow me and Rot's lead in things. Otherwise, havez funnz! Rain??? Just to make things clear; The Archive is a mechanical platform with no geological features whatsoever, making it impossible for any climate or weather. The only thing that allows Humans or Covenant to survive there is that there is a sustained atmosphere. So basically, it is just a large metal platform with many underground passageways that has air on it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:47, 10 June 2007 (UTC) I am not implying that the Forerunners once lived on The Archive; it is, simply put, a storage place for all their information. The Forerunners needed atmosphere on it to visit it and archive more information, but they did not actually LIVE on it, therefore, not needing any pleasing features. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:14, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Vegas Dammit. Are there any other gaming stores nearby? As a last resort we could go to the store that is a ten minute walk from my house but my dad might come with us to drive us there and he may not like me renting it. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:19, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Uh... Kjell. For Ruins of Triumph you need to sign your name and do everything else that is on Hollow bastion. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:03, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Kjell are you coming over to my house tomorrow or Saturday? I need to know ASAP. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:56, 15 June 2007 (UTC) K. I just got my assed kicked in Call on Duty 3 while on the PS Online network. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:17, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Hey!! Lets see you take one 2 people armed with STG 44s with their sidearms as P90s while you only have an M1 and a colt!! Now I feel like pwning some noobs in battlefront to make me feel better!! Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:28, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I am very happy now. I got a lot of awards. In one match I got 41 kills and 0 deaths. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:02, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Maybe. I would have to ask my parents first though. I am currently kicking Imperial ass. Except for the las match which I spent the entire time as an Imperial Shock Trooper and killed a lot of people with my rocket launcher. I also narrowly escaped death because as I killed the las enemy at Hoth his grenade blew up right behind me and the match ended with an Imperial Offier tumbling down a hill. We should play the game on Saturday it is a lot of fun. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:19, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Not anymore. I was an Imperial Stormtrooper and I was the last man out of the 150 troops that were on the Endor. I held off 45 rebel troopers and rebel vanguards along with unlimited Ewoks in the centre of the battle until I was finally killed by an Ewok's grenade. During the standoff I killed 15 enemy troops and 5 Ewoks and in total during the battle I kiled 61 enemy troops. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:55, 15 June 2007 (UTC) You can decide. Maybe 12:00 or 11:00? and I live at 4 Hampshire Court. It is about a 40 minute drive from your condo. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 13:52, 16 June 2007 (UTC) People can be smarter than a spartan but they canot be stronger than a spartan. I got a sneak peak at Halo 3 stuff not in the Beta. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:34, 17 June 2007 (UTC) I am too lazy. if you want it done ASAP do it yourself. or you could wait two days for me to post it. I shall aid you in the making of them when I feel I am ready. Until then I want no part in their making. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Mahiru is not. Mahiru O248 is with her squadmates guarding a hall. They would all notice and behind the door in the hall is a legion. Bloodstar 02:11, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Lysira in the Archaic Memory Actually, she isn't anywhere to be found. The last place she actually WAS was the Core of The Archive. Lol. (P.S. Bloodstar gave me command of the Empire in the RP) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:55, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Terrain I don't know... I myself did not create the RP. Ask Jared for details. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:08, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I honestly don't know, but I would guess it's a bit like Earth and Halo? Polar regions, swamps, forests, the latter. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:19, 18 June 2007 (UTC) As per 117649 AR. Join the Ghost Recon Wiki here: http://ghostrecon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:23, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Can i Sry. Spartan RP-Guild members only. You cannot become one due to special membership requirements. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:17, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Dubtiger got in brcause his main characters are Spartans. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:45, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ...One thing, a person would not be able to take over a ship, let alone the ''Bahamut. No matter how skilled he is, only an AI could take over a ship, and teh Bahamut is most likely crawling with Imperial AIs. I suggest you chance post 293. I am, afterall, a Chief Moderator. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:36, 22 June 2007 (UTC) As I told Spartan-G23 before about Delta, one AI simply does not have enough power to defeat multiple other AIs.G-23 has also made other "cheap" things just to make himself seem like the strongest (JINNs). This is more considered trying to be the best, and besides, ships count as property of other people, making it impossible for you to just sieze control of it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:47, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Cant right now. At grandparent's house for next 2 weeks. They have a very old computer. Also the Bahamaut has no weapons left. As for my ships you cannot gain control because Delta ia a tenth generation AI and in their systems. Change this at once as well. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 18:52, 23 June 2007 (UTC) I couldn't help but noticing what you said about Kunzite on Bloodstar's talk page, and I regret to inform you that that is impossible. For one thing, it would be impossible for any force currently in the Halo universe to afford building 300 MAC Cannon stations; just look at earth; it had only a few of them. Also, you can't try to become the best; even though this is a fair community, I still have authority as a Chief Moderator. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 14:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Weather Desert/Dirt terrain, scraggly trees, dark ashy skies, thunderstorms, not much rain, fires. And like Austrian Apls in the polar regions. It's beautiful at the poles. (Think Halo 1 for the terrain/weather/climate) But this doesn't matter if I can't find the RP page... It's MIA, and I've been looking for it, so I'm sorry I didn't answer your Q quickly. Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:30, 24 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Fanon Hey Kjell do you think that we should make a fanon for the CAF? Please respond ASAP because I have an idea on what to make it about. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:42, 24 June 2007 (UTC) K. Gimme a bit to get it ready. Ok go here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:57, 25 June 2007 (UTC) WotF Sure you can join. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 12:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Also Kjell I need you to put your name and characters down for Insurrection. Blake will decide who leads the UNSC. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:22, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Until my parents get back from France. About 10 days. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:28, 26 June 2007 (UTC) caf fanon This fanon takes 6 years before Ruins of Triumph. I thought that I should tell you. Because the actual smart rebel organizations were defeated around that time. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:26, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Geedi Kjell remeber that the Geedi serve the UNSC and will never betray them. Also how do you access your school e-mail account from a source other than our laptops? I need the answer for time is of the essence. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) I found that out last night because I grew tired of waiting but thanks anyways. Also if you call me at my garndparents house later tonight I will tell you a way to get a promotion. Message me for their number. I cannot tell you how to get a promotion here because anyone can read your messages. PS. you will be considered for promotion if you can recruit The evil O,malley into the CAF. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:09, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Check your first class. Also you will be considered for promotion if you can recruit The evil O,malley into the CAF. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 16:18, 28 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite Template Here Kjell I made this template in order to invite people into the CAF: -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Kjell I meant that you should recruit a member that does not know we exist. Got it? Also you will only be promoted if the user decides to join. (I have already recruited Stryker) -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:43, 29 June 2007 (UTC) No... Do me a favour and leave me be. Dark Requiem 03:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Calling Demakhis We need help on Halo: To the Death, Lambada squad is coo and we need Spartan help, PS. The evil O'malley moved Lambada squad away from Cock, don't say thanks he's pissed off that the admins havent deleted the rule breakers, he wont come back until thier gone. Lopez 03:02, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Kjell, when we have a few more members you shall be promoted. Also I need you to ask the admins to delete the wanted pages. Now. I don't want to sound threataning. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:50, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry, they are called rule breakers. The name says it all. User:Spartan G-23 Possibly, although you don't really know his personality. I suppose I could write all his lines... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:53, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Sure. Just make her strong like the rest of the Iotas and add her name under the list in Iota Platoon. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:22, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Massive fanon Hey Kjell do you want to make a fanon that has many people in it with me? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:22, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Real Mature... Are you all liek this on here or do soem of you have manners? No? Then I bid you a jolly well good night. I don't have time or the pasitence to deal with someone with your intelect. Iota Seven Kjell!! I was going to create Iota Seven!!! -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:49, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Fine. I recruited Dubtiger. Also do you want me to make you a custom-sig? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) What colours would you like? Also what do you want a nickname or should I just put your username? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:21, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Here you go: Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 16:02, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Here you go: Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 16:06, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Go to my preferences at the top of your screen. There should be somethig that says nickname. Delete evrything under nickname then copy and paste your sig their. Once that is completed go to the bottom of your screen and press save. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 16:29, 2 July 2007 (UTC) nevermind --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:08, 2 July 2007 (UTC) You have two ]] at the back and it screws up your whole sig. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:07, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I do not know. Also I saw the last episode of RvB it is kinda sad because Church's life kinda sucks now, but the show ended almost exactly the way it started. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:11, 2 July 2007 (UTC) CaF2 My most sincere apologies. I was vacationing. and hereby request permission to join--UNSC AI 22:24, 3 July 2007 (UTC) my email/MSN is fishyboy_77@hotmail.com--UNSC AI sure. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:32, 4 July 2007 (UTC) lol nice one. nearly blocked you this morning--UNSC AI 11:55, 5 July 2007 (UTC) LEAVing '''I will be in London and then Paris till July 18. That means i will be inactive but do not delete me' --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) make a halo RTS Hey Kjell do you want to make a Halo video game that is like Empire at War? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:44, 6 July 2007 (UTC) RE: CAF Dear Demakhis, I'd appreciate it if you explained about it more. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 03:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Re For fun. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:09, 7 July 2007 (UTC) First Class Check your first class. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:37, 8 July 2007 (UTC)